


Untitled Improv #1

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Lance wanted the Harry Potter movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Improv #1

For his birthday, Lance wanted the Harry Potter movie; getting it for him was no big deal, even though it would be three more weeks before it was released. What the point of being a rich and famous if you couldn't pull a few strings?

Chris and JC argued for three days over who got to give it to him. Chris finally played the age card -- JC pouted and said that wasn't fair, because there was no way that he'd ever be able to use that, before he realized that it meant that Chris would always be older than him. When he started to giggle with uncontrolled glee, Chris popped him on the side of the head and declared that _he_ was going to give the DVD to Lance, on principle. JC was laughing too hard to contradict him.

@ @ @

Lance loved the DVD, as Chris knew he would. JC ended up getting Lance twelve different bottles of wine -- one for each month of the year -- while Joey bought him things that he claimed were necessary for living in Russia: a family pack of toilet paper, a set of glow-in-the-dark shot glasses with a radiation symbol on the side and a Russian/English dictionary. Lance laughed over the T-P, and promised to take the dictionary everywhere, so that he didn't "cause an international incident" with his bad Russian. Justin bought him new rims for his 4-Runner. Justin always bought everyone new rims.

After they ate, Lance broke out the vodka and passed around the shot glasses. Their tradition was to drink three shots in rapid-succession, then start playing the drinking games -- they'd graduated from "I Never" when they figured out that they already knew everything about each other; TV or movie drinking games were their favorites, especially if they were using tapes.

Since it was Lance's birthday, he turned on the TV and started to surf. He stopped on _Trading Spaces_. Lance and JC cheered and Justin groaned when he saw that it was the Hildie-puts-straw-on-the-walls episode.

"Not this one again...you and Chris got way too drunk last time, and we ended up dragging your asses to the bunks." Justin poked Chris with his foot; Chris leaned over, trying to bite his calf. He backed off when Justin flicked him in the forehead.

"What's the matter, Infant? Scared you'll be the one passed out this time around?"

"Not hardly, old man. Just worried about how our backs will feel after we carry you and pretty boy over there up the stairs."

Chris was off the floor and onto Justin in a heartbeat. As he attempted to tickle Justin into submission, he pointed out that he could still kick his ass, old man or not, and to keep it up with the wise cracks if he wanted proof. Justin pushed Chris onto the floor.

Lance just shrugged and said, "My birthday party, my choice. Drink up, Juju...."

@ @ @

Two and a half hours later, Justin was mostly passed out on the sofa, playing with the spikes of Lance's hair. JC was drawing flowers on Justin's thigh with a dry erase marker he'd taken out of the kitchen. The loopy flowers looked like something that a twelve-year-old girl would draw; when JC started to add little hearts, Joey took the marker away from him. To distract him, he massaged his scalp, rubbing his temples and tugging at the long strands of his hair.

Chris and Lance were on the floor in front of the sofa, Chris wrapped around Lance, snuggled into the space under his arm. Lance was absently stroking his fingers along the skin that peeked out under the hem of Chris's t-shirt, liking the way the fine hairs felt against the pads of his fingers. He looked...happy, content.

"Are you scared, Lance?"

"Of what, C?" Lance laid his head back against Justin's shoulder to look at JC.

Lance watched JC's fingers move over the lines of ink on Justin's thigh; he stopped moving them when Justin shivered and goose bumps formed along the path his fingers took. JC finally looked back at Lance, shrugging. "Of going to Russia. Being there alone. You know, without. Any of us."

Lance's smile faded a bit. He was silent for a long time before he said, "A little. I don't know if I remember what it's like to be alone."

JC crawled over to where Chris and Lance were tangled up, and into their laps. "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, C, I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to miss all of you guys. But I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise."

Lance drew a little 'x' over his chest, and said, "Cross my heart."

@ @ @

Joey finally coaxed JC onto the other sofa when they were both too tired to talk anymore. After a few minutes of wiggling and rearranging themselves, they fell asleep. Joey was on his back with JC tucked against his shoulder -- it looked uncomfortable, but the two of them seemed okay, so Lance just covered them with a blanket and started to work on straightening the room. Chris did the same for Justin, and grabbed a stack of plates before heading for the kitchen.

When Lance entered a few minutes later, Chris had already rinsed the stack of dishes, and was leaning against the sink.

"Do you?"

Distracted with loading an armful of glasses and cups into the dishwasher, Lance didn't answer right away.

"Lance?"

"Do I what, Chris?" Lance started on the plates Chris had rinsed, without turning to look at him.

"Do you promise to come back? To come home? To me?"

Lance dropped the plate he was holding as he turned to face Chris. He was flushed, rosy with alcohol and the heat of late spring. Chris thought that maybe he'd never seen Lance look more beautiful as he stepped forward, his eyes serious and intent.

"Of course I do. I love you. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Chris's eyes closed in relief -- he felt like a girl, worse than JC, but Lance had never said, so... His heart skipped a beat when Lance closed the distance between them by pulling Chris forward and into his arms.

"I love you, Chris. I love your smile, your laugh. I love your drive, your heart. I love the way that you always put your Mom and sisters first. I love that you're really a girl, deep down inside. Hell, I even love that you make me buy the condoms because you're too fucking embarrassed to do it yourself. _I love you_ and some trip to outer space isn't going to change all that." Lance finished off with a kiss, deep and sweet and full of promise.

They broke apart a few seconds later because of the clapping. Lance looked up to see the Js in the kitchen doorway. JC sniffled a bit and hugged Justin, while Joey kept clapping. Justin looked sheepish as he said, "Sorry -- we heard a crash and wanted to make sure that y'all were okay." He started to edge Joey and JC out the door, still apologizing. "Really...go ahead and do whatever it was you were going to do, we'll just be out here, and, yeah." With that he turned around and pushed the other two into the hallway.

Lance and Chris dissolved into giggles, leaning into each other to stay upright. When the giggles tapered off, and they were catching their breath, Chris leaned forward and kissed Lance -- once, twice, three times for luck, and whispered, "Love you, too, spaceman."

**Author's Note:**

> Words were Harry Potter, condom and pretty boy (written in August 2002)


End file.
